


Brain Palls

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: Vanny sees the ghost of her friend
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Reluctant Follower
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Brain Palls

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: lots of discussion of Jeremy’s death, which was a su*cide

Vanny was used to hearing voices, as disconcerting as it seemed. The comforting presence of William, lingering in the back of her mind was something she was well used to by now. So she wasn’t _that_ shocked or frightened when she saw Jeremy Fitzgerald sitting in his office, two days after his funeral.

“You’re dead.” She said, matter of factly. 

“Yes.” 

“You should probably leave.” She added. The spirit didn’t acknowledge that she’d spoken that time.

She wondered if he remembered their last fight. In her experience with ghosts, the more unstable ones didn’t always remember the days leading up to their death. _Selfish. Selfish to wish that on Jeremy_ She scolded herself.

“Hey um…” she bit her lip, staring at her feet. _”Come on, don’t slouch. You’ll fuck up your neck. Trust me.” Jeremy laughed, patting her shoulder_. “I’m uh…I’m real sorry man. I didn’t mean it. Any of it. If that’s what you wanted to hear.” She wanted to slap herself. God, why had she added the second part. She meant it, god, she _was_ sorry.

The ghost didn’t respond to that either, staring at the door. The same door behind which he’d chosen to kill himself. _“Those paper slicers are dangerous,” Jeremy complained; sticking his finger in his mouth. “I cut myself.” Vanny rolled her eyes. “You are the only person I know dumb enough to put your hand near that thing.”_

“So are you just gonna sit there?” Vanny burst out, clenching her fists. “I _said_ I was sorry!” Her throat tightened, as she attempted to choke back what was sure to be a very ugly sob. The ghost tilted his head.

“You’re not sorry Vanessa. You’re guilty. There’s a difference and it would be good of you to know it since you insist on going down this road.” That didn’t sound like Jeremy at all. Vanny narrowed her eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question asshole. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be off eloping with your dead husband or something?” She spat.

“We’re not…in the same place.”

“…oh. Fuck.”

_“We got married in 1994. Got a little place together, we had a dog. And then he…he…” Jeremy hesitated, shuddering._

_“He sounds wonderful.” Vanny said quickly, placing a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder._

_“He was. He would’ve hated you,” he sniffled. A smile spread softly across Vanny’s face._

“I’m here because you need me.” Vanny sputtered in indignation. 

“I don’t _need_ you. I don’t need anyone!”

_”I never really had a…dad.” Vanny said, cringing at how stupid it sounded. Jeremy didn’t make fun of her, just patted her shoulder awkwardly._

_“I mean, ya got me.” Vanny hiccuped in surprise, suddenly wrapping her arms around Jeremy. After a moment he reciprocated._

__

__

_“Thank you.” She whispered fiercely._

“If you’re left unchecked you’ll destroy yourself,” Jeremy spat. “You’re a _child._ You don’t know the forces you’re tampering with.” 

“Shut up!” Vanny shrieked. “I’m not a child I’m thirty fucking years old and I can make my own decisions!” Her head aches with memories of their last confrontation. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to fight him again. _Not again._

 _”You’re not fit to be a husband or a father,” Vanny snarled. This is for his own good, she reminded herself, as Jeremy’s face whitened in horror. I need to get him out of here before he can be caught in William’s crossfire. “Why would I give a damn about you, you stupid shit,” Vanny hissed, leaning closer. “You’re a pathetic old man and I only stuck around as long as I did for your position. Your job Fitzgerald. I don’t give a shit about you. I never did, and neither did your husband,” Jeremy’s breath caught. She’d struck a nerve. “Yeah that’s right. You couldn’t protect him. I bet he left you on purpose, couldn’t stand to-”_ Snap! _Vanny’s head jerked to the side, her cheek stinging. Jeremy had just…hit her. The rest of the office stared on in horror, alerted by the sound, as vanny stumbled back panting. “Got you,” she mumbled around a rapidly swelling lip._

Vanny reeled, breathing heavily. Jeremy was gone. His empty office chair left collecting dust. Vanny’s legs gave out, as she fell to the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, finally letting the tears flow. “I’m so, so sorry.” Something told her she wouldn’t be forgiven.


End file.
